A Secret Past
by HeroAlexa249
Summary: A villain is always born a villain, right? No. Looking/doing freaky stuff means you are freaky, right? No, each of the famous villains, and HMS have a secret past that nobody knows about. What made them evil? What were they before they were the badass villains, and freaky salesman? I DON'T OWN THE COVER IMAGE! OC really has nothing to do with this... was added randomly.
1. Prolouge

**I got this idea from a friend and I were talking about on Miiverse. Many of these villains and characters from the Zelda universe are misunderstood. These are their stories, these are made up since nobody actually know their pasts. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! NINTENDO DOES, I ONLY OWN THIS OC AND THE DAMN SETTING! **

* * *

><p>It was rainy outside, harder than usual, stormy clouds raged over Hyrule Castle. Lightning struck and cracked throughout the land, thunder boomed and the pounding of the rain were like heavy footsteps. The hooded figure hurried to the house, and once she was inside, she took off her hood and hanged it up. She looked around her surroundings, everything was lit up with candles, and she could hear voices coming from the dining room. When she was heading towards the steps, she heard her name being called out.<p>

"Hi Alexa," Link called out to her, as he came from the dining room, Zelda following him.

"Hi guys."

"Why you going upstairs," asked Zelda, "you came here late, you should get something to eat."

"Not now, I'm not hungry at the moment, and I need to get myself dried off, since my hood didn't do a great job of keeping me dry," she replied.

"Fine, but do it quickly or you won't get any food," yelled Link, as Alexa headed up the stairs.

Upstairs wasn't very well lit as downstairs but at least she could see her way. This house is very strange. Nobody knows where it came from, how it was built or how some people showed up out of nowhere, that were from the PAST. As she went deeper into the hallway, she passed by a room, but stopped and turned back to look at it. She swear she heard someone crying, and quietly went back to it and pressed her ear up to it. Someone was crying, but why was it coming from the room the villains hang out room?

"WOULD YOU STOP CRYING VAATI," yelled Yuga.

"I-I'm sorry," sniffed Vaati, "this rain reminds me of the day-"

Vaati was cut offed as Alexa fell to the ground inside the room. The door wasn't locked or fully closed, letting Alexa crash hard on the floor.

"What are you doing here," asked Vaati who turned to back his normal self and the side Alexa knew about.

"I heard crying as I past this room, and wanted to check it out-"

"How can we tell you are telling the truth or did you came to spy on us," Ganondorf asked viciously, glaring at her.

"I swear I'm not lying! I don't even have my sword with me, I was just curious what was going on. Why is Vaati crying and what are you doing here Happy Mask Salesman?"

"Ignore him as well, he's been in the gloomy side of his since the rain started. Now get out, before we make you"

"Oh I see," Alexa said, a hint of anger in her voice, "fine, I'll get out." She picked herself off the ground, and was heading towards the door. "You villains are all the same, evil minded and hearted! Always born evil!"

"We weren't always evil," said Ghirahim, making Alexa stop in her tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"You idiot, I'm saying we weren't born evil! We use to have no evil intentions, we didn't have evil hearts and minds!"

Alexa turned around, and looked at all the villains and HMS. Each one of them had a look of anger and sadness in their face. She sighed, walked back where she fell and sat down. Wanting to know what was really going on.

"What do you want now," asked Ganondorf, "I thought you were leaving-OH NOT AGAIN VAATI!"

Vaati was crying again, like a child. Veran tried calming him down, but he pushed her away. Others were mumbling to themselves or wanting to cry as well, HMS was rocking himself, and Ganondorf looked like he wanted to cry himself. Alexa couldn't believe what she was seeing, she was feeling creep out, and she wanted to get out of here but instead…

"Would you put yourselves together," Alexa cried out, "what is going on?! I'm so confused! Why are you all acting like this?!"

All of them looked at her, instead of madness, they had sad expressions. Then finally Zant said, "You better find a good position to sit, because we each have a story to tell."

Alexa then thought into her mind as she leaned against the nearest wall, _"What have I gotten myself into? Were all of them…actually good, and why is HMS so creepy?"_

"Who's going first," asked Dark, staring at the ceiling.

"I will since I'm the leader of all of you, I will go first," said Ganondorf.

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! Next chapter is the first sad story, Ganondorf. WARNING! The chapters might be short so don't except long chapters. I don't know much characters that aren't villains that people call freaky but if you do, write in your review. DISCLUDING HW VILLAINS! My OC is just a random character I decided to put in this story. Thank you and hoped you enjoy.<strong>


	2. Ganondorf -Cruel Mother

**Time for the first story, GANONDORF'S! Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>This all started when I was able to speak, write, and walk. When Kotake and Koume were taking care of me and teaching me, and my servants to be loyal to the new soon to be demon king…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Koume! Koume," yelled the young Gerudo boy as he ran up to one of his surrogate mothers.<p>

"What is it, young one," she asked.

"Look what I made you," young Ganondorf said (**I'm talking about a freakin 6 year old here**), holding a handmade headband.

"Why that looks lovely! Looks perfect on a witch like me and your other mother."

Koume took the handmade gift out Ganondorf's hands, and putting it on her head. Ganondorf stared at her, then looked down at the ground and asked, "Koume? Who was my real mother?"

"There is no such time to talk about your real mother, you have a fighting lesson to get to! Now go before you make me disappointed or you will never be a powerful leader!"

Young Ganondorf jumped by the strictness in her voice, and hurried down to the training room. It was the same answer as always, and each time he asked. The answer will come out angrier, and more strictly each time. He even tried to see if Kotake will give him an answer but ended up having the double amount of work to do.

"You are one minute late, young Ganondorf! You have to do now double the exercise," yelled Kotake, as she summoned double the amount dummies, than usual. "You have fifty seconds! Now begin!"

Ganondorf started swinging his sword as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn't fail and get another punishment.

"Remember! Magic sometimes can defeat an enemy much better than a weapon! You have ten seconds left!"

He remembered his lessons on magic but it was hard to remember the fire spell Kotake taught him. Then Kotake yelled the fifty second were done, and only about thirty percent of the dummies were up. Ganondorf was taking big deep breaths, exhausted as Kotake came up to him shaking her head with disappointment.

"If you did that fire spell that I taught you, you would have been able to destroy all these dummies! But sadly you seem have either forgotten the spell or you were lazy about paying attention during your lesson!"

"I'm not being lazy! I just forgot it…I will remember it, Kotake!"

"Excuses won't let you get out of punishment, young lord! If you are to be the King of the Gerudo, you are to be strong and mentally strong as well! NOW GO TO THE TRAINING HALL AND TRAIN HARD!"

"Yes ma'am," said Ganondorf.

He then started heading off to the training hall, where he practice his sword techniques. As he trained with other demons that were his tutors, he couldn't help but wonder lately who was his real mother. It was bothering him, and he hadn't been paying good attention during his lessons. His surrogate mothers had been trying to convince him by calling them "mother" until he reached the age of ten years old, but calling them mother just didn't feel right to him. Why call them mother when they weren't your real mother. He didn't think much of his father since he only knew that his father use to be the current King of the Gerudos but passed away during the war.

One night after a long hard day of training, as he passed by his "mothers" room, he could hear them talking…..about his mother. He quietly went to the door and listened to their conversation.

"I have a feeling we should tell him about his true mother. He won't stop asking that question and it's getting annoying sister," said Koume.

"Yes, it has gotten out of hand but if we tell him the truth. He might end up losing himself, and would end up being a coward. We can't risk that!"

"Well we have to do something before I go insane with that question!"

Ganondorf heard them coming towards the door, and he got out of there as fast as he could, before they noticed him. When he was in his room, he locked the door, and sat down. He had to know her, he just had to meet her, and ask her so many questions.

* * *

><p>After one year had past, he finally decided he needed to escape here, and go where the village was that his mother stilled lived. That decision he felt like was the best he had ever done, and was able to get enough information on how she looked like and where she lived, thanks to the Gerudo that taught him about his race history.<p>

After going to his room, Ganondorf equipped himself with his sword and his own Gerudo armour (for males). He was going to make this escape a quick one, and do it in one night. But he had to be stealthy or else he will get caught by the guards that roamed throughout the Spirit Temple. As soon he no longer heard voices from behind of his door, he carefully and quietly opened it. Looked both ways of the hallway, and headed out through the temple.

After a lot of sneaking and avoiding guards, he finally made it out of the temple, and he went where his horse was, and continued his journey to the village. He had encountered some monsters on the way, and after he got them out of the way, he continued his way. The joy of finally seeing his mother was a big deal to him. After some time, he got a view of the village lights, he had finally made it to the village. As he entered it, many of the women stared at him and whispering. When he came to a certain house, Ganondorf got off his horse and went up to the door.

"Why do I feel so nervous," he asked himself, "maybe because this is the first time I'm actually going to see my mother. Anyway, here goes."

He knocked on the wall, since the door was a tent flap. After a few seconds, a Gerudo showed open the flap, and looked at Ganondorf. He looked at her, smiling, he was finally meeting his mother. The mother he desperately wanted to know.

"W…who are you," she asked.

"It's me, your son," Ganondorf said, "Ganondorf."

Instead of a hug that he was expecting from her, with tears filled with joy. She gave him a face full of shocked and horror. This made him confused. "Is there something wrong, mom?"

"How… is that possible," she said, "I thought you would have died when I abandoned you at the haunted wasteland, when your father died in the war…"

This made Ganondorf, stopped smiling. Did she…just say she abandoned me?! He looked down in the ground, trying to fight tears back. Tears were forming in his eyes, he couldn't believe what his own mother did that to him. All this time he had spent of finally meeting her, was a waste of his time. He then looked backed at her, eyes filled with rage.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT," he screamed at her, "WHY DID YOU THAT TO ME?! TO YOUR OWN SON!"

"I only did it because….," she was starting to cry, "I never even wanted to marry the Gerudo King! When you were born, and when your father passed away…..I thought it was best for the baby to die in the haunted wastelands! One night, I ran to the wastelands with you in my arms, saying sorry to you, and leaving you to-"

"YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT YOURSELF, YOU DAMN HAG," Ganondorf yelled as he slapped his own mother as hard as he can. "YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME! WHAT YOU DID WAS JUST FOR YOU! I HATE YOU!"

His mother didn't respond but slumped down to the floor, and cried. Ganondorf, filled with rage and the thirst for power, got back on his horse, and left the village. The sun was up when he returned back to the temple, Kotake and Koume waiting for him.

"I see that you have met your mother," said Koume, "we noticed you weren't in your room, and we had the feeling you went to look for your mother."

"Don't ever talk about that damn hag to me ever again and don't ever speak about her for the rest of my life," Ganondorf yelled at them, not caring if he was going to be punished.

"Now that's the attitude we like to hear from our young lord," said Koume, "Now. Why don't we go back inside and continue your training?"

* * *

><p>"On that day, I changed to a boy who cared and thought kindly of his mother, to a boy filled with rage and hatred for her, and the thirst for power. So what I'm saying really is, I didn't have the evil mind until meeting my own cruel mother. I trained hard and worked hard to be the Demon King."<p>

"I didn't know that your own mother did that to you…" said Alexa, shocked on what she heard.

"No need to remind me," said Ganondorf, and Alexa could tell he was fighting back tears.

"I'm going next," said Zant.

**DONE! Okay, one done and I don't know how many villains to go. But I really want you guys to think about it. Nobody is born evil, something in their life made them who they are. I hope you guys enjoyed this secret past of Ganondorf's, and how I think he became a badass villain. Thank you and goodbye.**


	3. Zant -loss and history

**OH MY GOSH! I WANT HYRULE WARRIORS SO BADLY! Hrm….anyways, the next one is Zant. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I use to be friends with Midna, back when we were little kids, back when my father was the chancellor of the royal Twili family…"<em>

* * *

><p>"There you are Zant! I'm been looking for you," said his mother as she came into his room.<p>

"Mom! What do you want," said the young Zant (**I'm making these ages up as I go, going with a 9 year old, Midna a 7 year old**).

"Remember todays a very important day for your father, and you have a play date with Midna! Now here are the clothes you are going to wear, and hurry or you will be late!"

He had completely forgotten all about it, he took the clothes out of his mother's hands, and quickly changed in another room. Then he went where his father was waiting for him, and he said, "Ready son?"

"Ready!"

His father hold his hand, and they walked to the Twili throne room, and once they were there, the King greeted them. Zant spotted Midna, and went off to meet with her, while his father went to the king to discuss on stuff Zant really didn't much care about.

"Hi Zant," said Midna, "ready to pppplllllllaaaaaaayyyyyyyy?"

"Sure!"

They both ran away from the throne room, and they decided to play hide and seek. Zant was the seeker, Midna was the hider. She had ten seconds to hide, and after he counted those ten seconds, he started looking for her throughout the Twili palace. He first decided to check her room, after a long walk to her room, and searching the hiding spots, she wasn't hiding in there.

After searching two more places, he stopped near the throne room, and thought where she could be hiding in this huge place? That's when he heard a crash to in the throne room, where he ran in there, to find his father on the floor, barely breathing.

"FATHER," he screamed as he ran up to his dying father, "what's going on? Are you not feeling well?"

"Good…bye….son," was all his father said before he gave his past breath.

"Father….," tears were forming in his eyes, "FATHER! FATHER!"

"Hey Zant," Midna said as she came from into the room, "why didn't you continue finding m-"

She stopped when he saw the tears rolling down Zant's eyes, and her father's hand on Zant's shoulder. She went up to Zant and hugged him, saying how sorry she feels for him, while Zant wept over her shoulder.

The doctor had told him and his mother, his father had a deadly disease that caused him to die, which must have been infected him for at least a couple of weeks. His mother did tell the doctor that her husband had not been feeling a bit well for the last couple of weeks, but told her he must be tired. When the day of the funeral came, Zant cried hard, and when it ended, he was in his 'psycho' mode, as his mother and Midna liked to call it.

Zant was muttering to himself, acting strange all of a sudden, but by the next day, he was his normal self. Readying himself for his lessons on becoming the new chancellor of the palace, since it was his family's tradition. So the palace hired their old one to be the chancellor for now and teach the young Zant.

During those lessons, Zant was learning what a chancellor had to do to serve the royal family, the history of their people, and so on, and so on. Zant found this new future job interesting each time he had his class. He had been lately working hard on his work, that he was spending less time with Midna.

* * *

><p>The years passed, Zant was learning more and more, until one day when he was the age of 14, his teacher was telling him about their world and the light world.<p>

"Our people were sealed in this twilight world," said his teacher, Zant had his face filled with shocked, "to be closed off from the world of light, but there was only one way to get from their world to here. The Mirror of Twilight, which the goddesses left behind was-"

"HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO OUR PEOPLE," exclaimed Zant, as he sat up from his chair.

"Calm down Zant," his teacher yelled at him, "sit down, and continue writing notes! This was the past, the present right now accepted it!"

Zant glared at his teacher, and sat down to continue writing notes, but in his mind. He was filled with rage, and he was desperately wanting to talk about it with Midna. When the lesson was done, he went to wait for Midna, and when she showed, he went up to her, and wanted to talk to her. They went outside the palace, and sat down a bench.

"Midna," he said, "did you know what happened to our people back in the past?"

"Yes," she replied, "but I'm fine with it, I love the twilight."

"I'm not. How can they do that to our people?! How could they just seal us away?!"

Midna stared at Zant, her face had an expression of horror of Zant's reaction, "I…I have to go now, bye."

He watch her leave her, and stared up at into the sky. She was surprised by his reaction, and he didn't mean to frighten her. He truly liked her, how come he noticed it before?

After some days past, he learned that the chancellor can become the king, if there weren't any heirs or the heir was still young to rule. When the lesson passed, Zant was thinking in a totally new way.

He was going to become king, since the king right now was becoming close to a dying age, and he knew from Midna that he was a candidate of becoming the ruler. And when he became king, he will attack the world of light, conquer it, and get revenge, and control both Twili and Light, and make Midna his queen. His thirst for power and conquer had increased.

* * *

><p>"The years went by, I became the new chancellor, and served loyalty to the family, and waited till the day I became King. The dark mind intentions all started with that day I learned about the past," Zant said.<p>

"So you loved Midna and…," Alexa asked, was even more shocked, and was teasing Zant on his crush.

"Y-yes. But I don't want to remember that horrible day."

"I'm next since I want my turn to be over with," said Ghirahim.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH! ZANT WAS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT! I now literally ship ZantxMidna, and next one will be Ghirahim's. Hope you enjoyed Zant's secret past. Thank you and hoped you enjoyed.<strong>


	4. Ghirahim -Damn you master

**I would like to thank bookwormsrule for following this story. I also would like to thank someone from Miiverse for his sad past life idea, and I'm putting a theory from YouTube into this. So next up on our list is, GHIRAHIM! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I use to be just a normal demon. I wasn't the sword spirit of my master, and I didn't serve him. Just had a normal life…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Ghirahim," yelled his friend, Chris (<strong>yes I know, a horrible name for a demon. I'M MAKING THESE UP!<strong>), "have you heard the big news?!"

"What do you mean "big news'," teen Ghirahim asked (**13 years old, making these up as I go…**).

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD?! The great king Demise is planning to attack the people in the land of Hylia, and get a hold of their Triforce!"

"You know you don't have to shout WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE! So? I don't see what's so important of going to Hylia, just to get a Triforce."

"UGH! Why do you have to always be like that and not serve our master?"

"He's not my master, Chris, and goodbye. I have to go and study my magic," Ghirahim said, as he flipped his hair, and left his friend standing there.

Why does his friend always say that Demise is THEIR master when it was only him who worshiped Demise, with another group of demons. When he, Ghirahim, didn't worship and never wanted to worship him, nor obey him. All he wanted was a normal life, and be a free demon.

After a few more minutes, he reached his mansion, and went inside. He didn't sense his parents in the house, meaning he was home alone, he went to his room, and got one of his books out. The gift of his was rather of a surprise to his whole family, since nobody in his family ever got this gift. The gift to summon his weapon, transport, and so much more. The power was great and all, but he couldn't go all greedy with it, his father told him he has to control it and use it when it was necessary.

Just after reading some couple of pages into the book, he heard a knock at the front door, and since nobody was here except him. Then another knock, louder than the last one.

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING," yelled Ghirahim as went up to the door and opened it. Chris…it was Chris.

"Dude," Chris said to him, "why you leave me like that?! And did you say magic? I never seen you use your magic before."

"Not right now, Chris. No, I'm not going to show you my magic, my father-"

"Who cares what your dad said! Just only show off a bit of moves. How can doing just a little bit even hurt?"

Ghirahim had never thought of it before. Maybe Chris was right, a little showing off couldn't hurt. "Alright, but you promise you won't tell anybody! Not even my parents especially!"

"I promise! Let's go to the woods."

"Fine."

They both ran to the woods nearby his mansion, and once they found a clearing, Ghirahim can show off his magic to his friend. He told him to stand back, Chris did, and asked him to summon a weapon. With one snap of his fingers, his blade showed up in the air, and Ghirahim reached up to grab it.

"Okay," said Chris, "not bad, but do something even more awesome. Like...use a powerful magic attack!"

"I'm not sure if I should that," replied Ghirahim.

"WHO CARES! Just do it once and that's it. You then don't have to show me anymore after this one."

"Fine," Ghirahim said as he rolled his eyes.

He then started mumbling the words to the most powerful spell he knew, and the flow of the power of it was incredible. So much power, so much power, he thought in his mind. Chris was saying how awesome it was, but the more he concentrated, the powerful the spell as getting, until he couldn't hear what Chris was saying anymore. Ghirahim was starting to panic. What was happening to him? Has the power controlled him? The look on Chris face was filled with fear, he was yelling something but Ghirahim couldn't hear him.

The next thing he knew, his friend started running up to him, when he released the magic, barely hitting his friend. It burst through the trees, breaking them, and exploded. After the dust cleared away, the clearing of trees were gone.

"What the hell man," Chris yelled at him, "you nearly killed me! Why didn't you hear me yelling at you?!"

"I…I don't know what happen to me," he replied, "It was like the magic took control of me."

"Whatever, but that was super cool other than the fact you almost killed me. But we should probably start leaving this place, because that explosion might catch attention, and we don't want to get caught."

Before he could even reply to his friend, he heard a shout, and the shout was his fathers.

"GHIRAHIM," his father yelled with anger as he came towards them, his face filled with rage, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANY OF YOUR MAGIC UNTIL YOU HAVE MASTERED IT COMPLETELY!"

"I-I'm sorry father," Ghirahim said as he looked down to the ground, "I-"

He was cut off again, but this time by a voice he never heard in his life. When he looked up to see who it was, his face was filled with surprise. The great Demon King Demise, was right here.

"I can see your son has a gift," Demise said to his father.

"Y-y-yes your majesty," his father replied nervously, "he's the only one in the family who was born with it, and-"

"No need for more detail, but I can see I can use of your son as someone useful."

The next thing he knew he was in a room, his friend and his father nowhere in sight, and he heard Demise laughing.

"What do you want from me," Ghirahim asked, trying not to show any nervousness in his voice.

"I want you to serve me as your master, and obey me as one," Demise replied, "and to become something even more powerful, and to let Lorule regain its rightful Triforce from Hylia."

"NO," he yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO SERVE YOU OR YOU TO BECOME MY MASTER! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE APART OF THIS!"

"But you will."

Demise put his hand over Ghirahim's heart, and he screamed in pain as Demise let go, and he crashed to the ground as the evil was doing its work. Demise laughed evilly, while he laid on the ground still screaming in pain until he stopped.

"NOW RISE, MY NEW SERVANT," Demise yelled, "RISE MY NEW BLADE!"

Ghirahim picked himself up from the ground and bowed, "Yes, master."

He was no longer a normal demon, he was now the great, evil, immortal and sword spirit/demon of his master.

* * *

><p>"On that day, I had become filled with madness, and evil intentions, and it was all my master doing," Ghirahim said, as he stared down on the floor.<p>

"That's just horrible…," Alexa said.

"I sometimes secretly curse my master for all of this," whispered Ghirahim, knowing Ganondorf was the reincarnation of him.

"I would like to go next," said HMS.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER ONE FINISHED! Yeah…blame Demise. Next is the HMS (short for Happy Mask Salesman). Anyways hoped you enjoyed this. Thank you and goodbye.<strong>


	5. HMS - Bullies and masks

**Thank you bookwormsrule and HolyMaiden24 for the reviewing and other people from Miiverse who help me with his! Next it HAPPY MASK SALESMAN! Why do people find him freaky or evil? He's our first freaky (that people think he is) character. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I was the son of a mask salesman, my father. I myself loved to make my own masks, but I didn't had my huge addiction to rare masks before I met…them…" <em>

It was another beautiful day outside, and another day for his father to sell more masks at Hyrule castle town.

"Can I come with you father," asked HMS (**uh…going with an 8 year old**).

"Sure son," his father said, "I can't just leave you here all by yourself."

HMS mother passed away when he was born, leaving him with his father to take care of him. The first years of his life were rather hard for his father, for needing to do his job and taking of care of his son. The only thing he didn't understand, was why his father rarely talked about his mother.

"Ready son," his father asked him, his masks on his back.

"READY," he replied, bringing his own mask that he loved so much and what was left from his mother.

"Let's go then. To Hyrule Castle Town!"

After a good solid 3 minutes later, they arrived to the town, which was bustling with people going to shops, and seeing what they had for sell. They chose their normal spot, as always and HMS helped his father set up his stand. Once they were done, a few people started coming by, then more people came by to buy masks.

"Hey son," his father asked as he was selling mask, "why don't you go and play."

"Alright," HMS replied, bringing his mask.

"But don't get yourself lost, kiddo!"

"I won't, dad."

Leaving his father behind with his job, he went for a walk around the town, it was rather amazing what you could find in the alleys especially.

When he came up to one alley way, he saw a group of kids. They were taller than him, dirt patches were on their clothes, cuts on their faces and arms, and something about them brought shivers down HMS spine. He was getting the feeling again that he shouldn't be anywhere near those kids.

Once he turned around to face the other direction, he heard the kids voices coming closer. They had spotted him, what he feared had happened.

"Hey kid," called out one of them, "where do you think you're going, and what's that with you?"

HMS replied, "I'm just heading back to my dad," still not facing them, starting to sweat with fear, "and this is my mask."

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, turn him around and pin him against the wall. It was one of the bigger kids in the group.

"Well, well," the big kid said, "what's with the stupid smile you have?"

HMS eyes started to water up, "t-that wasn't nice…"

"Good one, boss," yelled out another one. So the big person was their boss, HMS thought while still fighting back tears. There was no way he could get out, they had cornered him.

"Now let me look that dopey looking mask of yours," said the Boss, ripping the mask out of HMS hands, and looking at it.

"Hey! Give it back! My mother gave it to me," yelled HMS, trying to get his mask back, but the boy was bigger than him, making it hard to reach it and the others had pushed him against the wall again. One actually hit him.

"Shut up loser," yelled the one who hit him.

"What kind of person made this stupid type of mask," the Boss said, looking at the mask. "Whoever did must have been, is a total idiot!"

The rest of the group started laughing along with their leader, HMS on the other hand, was bursting into tears.

"S-STOP THAT," yelled HMS, tears pouring out of his eyes, "MY MOTHER MADE THAT! GIVE IT BACK!"

The Boss, turned around and punched him in the face, dropping the mask in front of him, and the others started kicking dirt at his face. They left him, laughing, and leaving him dirty, injured and bruised.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed ever since he met the bullies. His father was shocked to see HMS when HMS came back to his father's mask shop after his encounter with the bullies. Every time when they came to Hyrule Castle Town, HMS would always get bullied. The bullying kept getting worse, and it came to the point where HMS didn't want to go anymore and wanted to stay in the safety of his home. His father was starting to get worried about him. When it came to leave again, his father came to him and said if he was getting bullied, just wear the mask his mother gave to him.<p>

Not understanding what his father meant, HMS went along with him again, because he couldn't be left home by himself, no matter how many times he complained he could take care of himself. Once there, the same thing always happened. Business would start and then his father would tell him to go and have fun. HMS wish he could but no matter where he went, he will always find the bullies. Once again, he went to a different alley way, and he found them, AGAIN.

"Well, well," said the boss, "If it isn't dopey face?"

"Stop calling me names," muttered HMS.

"What you say," said the boss as he and his gang cornered HMS to the wall again.

"I said, stop calling me names. It's not nice," he replied.

"Who cares," yelled the smallest in the group, "let's put some sense into him!"

Once again, the beating started again, and while during getting beat up. HMS remember what his father said. "Just put on the mask your mother gave to you" While the bullies took a break of their kicking and punching, and were laughing. HMS looked at the mask...he was getting a strange feeling from it…a magical feeling from it. He looked at it one last time, and put it on. The feeling he felt earlier, wasn't a feeling…but power.

"Alright, let's give creepy smile kid one last good beat up," said the Boss. He looked at his friends, but all had a terrifying loo on their face. "What? What you guys scared about all of a sudden?"

One of them pointed his finger, behind him. The boss turned to look to see what scared his gang all of a sudden and screamed out of his mind. Where HMS use to stand, was a horrifying looking monster, with sharp teeth, spikes sticking out of its back, its beady eyes staring at them, and the rest couldn't be explained since the Boss started running away from it, and his gang following him.

The monster put its hand on its face and took off the mask, and HMS stood there. Perfectly normal, and he looked down at the mask. It had great power, he could feel it. As well as other masks nearby. He could feel all of the masks power.

He knew who his mother was, but not her full name, and she wasn't dead. She was still out there, and the only thing he knew of her name was that it started with an M. And he was going to become a great mask salesman…just like his father, find the rarest of all masks, and doing all of this with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"And that's how my great addiction to mask happen," HMS said, "ever since I put that mask on my mother gave to me."<p>

"Please, forgive me for all I have thought of you," Alexa said, "I just…never knew."

"It's alright, and it happens a lot to me," replied HMS, "but you get to know me, everything clears up."

"I'm next to tell my story," said Yuga.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I HAVE BEEN BUSY, LAZY AND I WAS PLAYING SS WHICH I ALREADY PASSED, (damn you Demise!). You guys wondering who the hell is HMS mother is? (THIS IS NOT CANON!) Majora is his mother. But when I'm doing Majora's past life, the villain we know isn't HMS mother, instead, I came up with an alternative Majora that was female from the male we know today. Hope you guys enjoyed this, AND THE PAINTING VILLAIN YUGA IS NEXT! <strong>


End file.
